Shadow Gigan
Shadow Gigan is the Gigan of Universe 1954 after being possessed by the Shadow Creatures. Appearance Shadow Gigan looks like the normal Gigan, but his colors are darker and more muted than those of the normal Gigan. History Alien Invasion. You've all heard the story. This one could not have come at a worse time. The Xiliens, Space Hunter Nebula M, and the Simians had invaded the earth. They had not predicted the Shadow Creatures, and their invasion plan would soon fall apart because of it. Gigan was destroying a city, much like the other alien monsters, when the Shadow Creatures cam for him. They quickly possessed him. The newly created Shadow Gigan swiftly attacked his former masters, slicing them to peices. However, Jet Jaguar soon arrived to battle Shadow Gigan. The Shadow Creatures spoke to him through Gigan. "Well well well, the one who got away. We will enjoy tearing you apart". With that, Shadow Gigan attacked, cutting away at Jet Jaguar with his clawed hands, and blasting him with his eye beam. As Shadow Gigan as about to decapitate Jet Jaguar, both of them heard two familar roars. It was none other than Godzilla and Anguirus, GIgan's first opponents. After having dealt with Dark Ghidorah, the two monsters set off to stop the machinations of the Shadow Creatures, while their friends returned to Monster Island to protect it from any attack by said Shadow Creatures. Shadow Gigan prepare for battle, but the arrival of Godzilla and Anguirus caused him to forget about his third foe. And with a kick to the head, Shadow Gigan was on the ground, and Jet Jaguar flew into the air to join up with Godzilla and Anguirus. Shadow Gigan fought all three monsters, and managed to hold his own for a while, even injuring Anguirus with his buzzsaw, much like he did in their first battle. However, Jet Jaguar then grabbed Shadow Gigan and held him still, so that Godzilla could preform one of his most infamous attacks. Sliding on his tail in a fashion that defied physics, Godzilla slammed straight into Shadow Gigan. Jet Jaguar picked Gigan back up, much like he did with Megalon. But this time, Godzilla let Anguirus have a go. Anguirus curled up into his ball form and rolled straight at Shadow Gigan. After a chop to the neck from JJ, Shadow Gigan was down. The three celebrated their victory, even as the Shadow Creatures exited Gigan's body and went off to parts unknown. Gigan then proceeded to get back up. Godzilla, Anguirus, and Jet Jaguar prepared for battle, but surprisingly, Gigan did not attack. He nodded at Godzilla, as if to thank him for saving him from the Shadow Creatures. Jet Jaguar figured that the Alien's mind control on Gigan had been severed. Gigan put out his claw. Godzilla went up to Gigan and, carefully, shook the way he would a normal hand. With that, Gigan was now on their side, helping to fend off the Shadow Creatures. Though this would prove to be a difficult task. Abilities * Same as the normal Gigan * Shadow Powers Trivia * Gigan becoming a good guy after being freed from the Shadow Creatures was inspired by Godzilla Island. * Like the other Shadow Kaiju, Shadow Gigan's appearance comes from a toy. In this case, a semi-well known/ sought after repaint of his the Bandai 6 inch Gigan 1972. * Shadow Gigan is the second Shadow Kaiju that was already evil, with Dark Ghidorah being the first. Category:Shadow Kaiju Category:Universe 1954 Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju